


The Sun is a Star

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sun and moon comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: Starscream was like the sun.No one wanted to look at him unless he was rising or falling. He was alone in the sky.But most importantly,He was warm.
Relationships: Starscream & Reader, Starscream/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Sun is a Star

Everyone always likens the moon as a lonesome figure in the sky, but the moon has company. Stars dangle from the heavens and keep the moon company. The moon is far from alone.

The sum, however, has no such company. Clouds evaporate at the sun’s heat, or hide the people away from their rays. Without the clouds humans scurry away and hide from the heat, opting to stay indoors where it is cooler or in the shade where the rays cannot reach.

The sun, while a star, has no company in the clear blue sky. No one spares it a glance lest they hurt themselves. It is only when it arrives, when it leaves, and when it is covered by the moon that we stare in awe. Only then— if only for a moment, the sun is loved and praised. All the moon has to do to be loved and admired is hang beautifully in the sky. As if the sun does not do the same.

He was like the sun.

The bright star of your life, shunned as everyone gravitated towards the moon. He was very much hot, with at hotter temper that sometimes burned.

“Tsk! Why would I want the company of a little _human_?”

Nonetheless you basked in the warmth he provided. Like a plant you soaked up all of the heat that others avoided. When your sun was done burning, you were there for him when he hid behind clouds and let the rain pour over the earth. Most scowled and grumbled at the irritating wetness. You stood amidst it, even when it made you sick.

“… Thank you.”

When you were sick, he would shine as brightly as he could holding back as much rain so that his heat may be able to burn away you ailments. In these moments he was the most gentle you’ve seen him. Not trying to usurp the moon, not trying to prove himself. This was who he truly was under the armor.

Soft, warm,

“Are you alright?”

**_Kind_**.

“I’m fine,” you mumbled leaning your already warm forehead against his frame.

It wasn’t exactly true, you felt like the world was spinning, whilst your head was being assaulted with various hammers. You struggled to keep your eyes open, and you couldn’t even stand. Which, of course, was why he cradled you so carefully in a servo, held close to his warm chassis. He had _just_ learned that keeping you warm was a good way to beat your fever, and he already went scouring for heat sources and blankets. He fussed over you the same way Ratchet did for the rest of the team, but you were supposed to be his prisoner. You almost laughed at the thought, but you didn’t need Starscream to believe you were becoming delirious. If that happened he might just kidnap Jack’s mother in order for her to “cure” you.

“You are _not_ fine,” Starscream corrected, “ your temperatures are extremely high above normal. If a Decepticon’s inner systems overheated we would treat it as deadly! Of course your current temperature is far smaller than what our frames would be able to withstand and…” he continued to ramble on talking all about what he knew and what he could do, ignoring the glaring error that he didn’t know how to help you, or that he could not help you. That’s what _he_ thought at least.

“Thank you Starscream. I may not be fine but you’re making me feel much better.”

He froze mid pace, and spared you a radiant smile. He squeezed you ever so delicately, a sense of determination reawakened in his red Optics. He may not know how to help you, but he could _learn_. For you, he was willing to learn. To admit that he didn’t know so he could figure out more. Just so he could help _you_.

“Is… is there anything else that you need to recover?”

“Maybe a bit of water and food. Soup would be nice.”

“What is soup?”

“I’ll point it out if you find some.”

He was warm, and he would keep you warm for as long as you needed it. When you were cold, or rather, had a cold, he would be there to melt the ice and ailments away. Even if he needed to learn how.

For he was your sun,

and the sun is a star.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another oppy fic I swear, but I heard someone say the "lonely moon" in a song and I started to think "Wait no that's wrong." One thing leads to another and the next moment I've created this. Oh well. I'll try making an Oppy fic some other time


End file.
